Sabertooth in fairytail
by i love keys and ice
Summary: Fairytail and sabertooth are joining forces to defeat a mysterious dark guild sorry for the sucky summary


Hey minna ! This is my first fic(please dont be harsh). I swear I will update every time iam free ; D .okay i may have mixed some other fanfics with mine please don't sue me.

**Disclaimer:okay i don't own fairy tail or any characters i wish i did,. **

**Pairings :gralu ,rolu, hehehe. Love triangle :_)please vote on which pairing is to you're liking**

June 30th (at the guild )

The Guild still partying like crazy because of lissana's miraculous return to fairy tail .Lucy wanted to go on a mission since she had to pay the rent(ps:she's anS rank mage).Natsu was already on a mission,an she didn't want to take him on a mission ether because she would have to pay for the damages he would she decided to ask Gray.

**Gray's (pov)**

**I was just sitting there since flame brain** was not there to trouble Gray would you like to go on a mission with me? Lucy asked to make my move I silently chuckled to myself. Sure I smile brightened a thousand times more like the sun, which makes me happy we went over to the request board ,there was one for 250,000 i showed it to Lucy and she nodded in agreement, we went to mira and asked her to approve , she signed the paper and said only the two of you? yep lucy said, hmmm mira said. When we were almost out mira told us to stay safe and if you need any help lucy you know what to do right? Yep she said.

**Lucys (pov)**

**After **we finished the mission (which was very easy ) we headed back to the guild. Natsu was there. He came over to me and said why did you go on a mission with ice princess? Oh i needed money for rent ,I told him . Hey who are you callin ice princess flame brain? Gray said and they started fighting **again **. Then erza came , you two are not fighting are you ? Nooo never we are best buds forever right natsu? said gray. Aye said natsu . Aye that reminds me where is happy ? Oh he is with carle natsu said . Then mirajane called out:Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza, master is calling you guy's . When they reached masters office they were in shock, in front of them were team sabertooth(sting,rouge,minerva). What are they doing over here, natsu said his voice full of rage. Yeah gray said. Natsu!they came here to form an alliance . Fairy san,frosh said. Alliance for what master? To deafeat a dark guild. Oh i said. But why of all people why sabertooth, I would rather deafeat them all by myself if I have to, natsu said. Natsu thats not nice i scolded him. Like you're one to talk lucy don't you remember what Minerva did and all they did was laugh. I remember _,Minerva was beating me up not even letting me faint,all sabertooth members laughing at me except rouge..._I remember but I forgive them. After all it was my fault for being weak. After that everyone shut up. master when are we leaving erza asked ,tomorrow master said. Yosh i said. Then everybody were about to leave to go home only i was stopped by sabertooth. What happened I asked . Minerva was first to speak, why did you forgive me? She asked . Why shouldn't i , because i beat you up . Thats not a good reason now is it ? I said anyway let's not mind that shall we, oh yeah you guys don't have a place to go do you , nope Sting said. Well you can stay at my home (its not lucys apartment shes living in the heartphylia konzen in this fic,yeah her father got back all his property before he died) you know you're nice for a fairy tail mage blondie, sting said. Thanks and you're blond to baka. Rouge was quiet all the way i wonder why,was he always like this ,when we reached near the garden thats when rouge said i like this village its nice and peacefull , oh this is not a village this is our garden ,our land reaches till the end of that mountain . Everyone's mouth gaped even rouges . I laghed at this ,we reached my house and everyones eyes widen . You people can have any room in the house i said . Hehe this is going to be one long night.

**End of chapter 1**

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed , please review and don't forget to vote. Bye minna**


End file.
